One Shot, One Chance
by Axel K15
Summary: What if it all came crashing down around you? Can you really trust anyone in life? "Are you going to be a victim? Are you going to get lost, looking for an easy way out? Only one shot! Turn your face to the rough world and clash and fight. Even if the high walls try to block you, jump over it all, even if you fall every time." Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!
1. One Chance

Author's Note: It's been so long and I do truly apologize for that but college is kicking my ass. Anyways, here's a short chapter 1 for my new story based off of a Music Video I saw so enjoy the feels and please note that I will change a few things so it won't be completely the same as said MV. P.S. I am not used to typing on my tablet even after all this time. I'll try to type this on my laptop later on. Disfruten!

 **-One Shot, One Chance-**

"You're an idiot," Sasuke said as he tried to stifle his urge to smile. Honestly, only idiots like Kiba and Naruto could get these reactions out of him.

Kiba laughed and pushed his shoulder teasingly, "No, I'm one of your best friends and you know it, Sasuke." Sasuke laughed in response and shook his head, "No, what you are is an idiot. With you and Naruto, I don't think I need anyone else." Kiba cooed at that making Sasuke frown, he knew where this was going, "Aw, does wittle Sasuke wove us?" Sasuke sighed before pushing Kiba forward only to blink as someone came into view, punching him and then throwing him along with something else to the ground causing Sasuke to run forward then stop as the guy ran into a car and drove off. He groaned, not having caught a good enough view of the car's plates before hurrying to Kiba's side, "Are you alright?"

Kiba huffed, wincing as Sasuke helped him up, "Yes, I'm fine… just a bit sore. That guy came out of nowhere." Sasuke grimaced and nodded, even he hadn't seen anyone until it was too late and even then the pure shock had rooted him to his spot. "I guess we'll find out what they want once we see what this holds," Kiba said, holding up the USB that had been thrown alongside himself. Sasuke turned and took it from Kiba, examining it closely before nodding, "We need everyone to show up." Kiba gave a salute and smirked, "On it. We'll meet here later then. I'll inform everyone about it." Sasuke nodded as he turned around, "Don't waste time then." Kiba knew that due to what had happened, that was as much of a goodbye as he was going to receive so he took his leave then, "See you in a bit."

 **-One Shot, One Chance-**

Sasuke glared darkly as he looked around the room, the idiot wasn't here yet. Everyone else had managed to arrive a good hour earlier and Naruto still wasn't here. It irritated him because he knew that whatever information the USB held, it was and would be important for a while.

Kiba sighed as he entered the room, shaking his head, "He hasn't picked up or responded to any of my messages." Sasuke gave a frustrated sigh before nodding as he went to the computer, connecting the USB and then pressing on the only file it contained, "We'll fill him in later…" He trailed off at that because a video began playing and the sheer thought of its importance suddenly became far too great. Especially because this video gave them the whereabouts of where their friend was… Naruto wouldn't be coming later and neither would he be able to make some excuse whenever he did show up because he wasn't as free as one would think…

"Sasuke…" Kiba began but then trailed off, after all, what could he say? What could any of them say at what they were seeing? Naruto was currently being held captive and he was suffering, they could see that. He was suffering for them, not spilling a single thing about them in the least and the people who held him captive were angry. They were angry because there was nothing they could do to make him talk and that annoyed them, it frustrated them to their core.

"Bastards…" It was Naruto's voice, his utter annoyance at being treated in such a way that woke them from their stupor. They had to do something, they had to free their friend, their brother.

Sasuke gave a frustrated groan before sighing and voicing everyone's thoughts, "Well shit." He looked around the room and they all nodded, they knew what had to be done. It hadn't been too long since they had decided to stop their little heists; heists they had only been doing for personal gain before deciding that they no longer wanted their life to be defined by their horrible deeds.

Sasuke shook his head then groaned, "They have quite a high price on his head, don't they?" It wasn't really a question as much as it was a statement. They knew that the only reason he had such a price on his head was because he knew about them. They met Naruto a while after they had stopped doing those 'oh so honorable' heists and he hadn't held back what he thought of them so it was no wonder he didn't speak. He was loyal and they respected that about him so that was how they knew that he wouldn't spill any information about them.

Shikamaru stood up afterwards and looked around the room before motioning them all towards the table on the side of the room, "Let's get Naruto back."

 **-One Shot, One Chance-**


	2. Now or Never

**A/N: I don't have anything to say besides thank you to the guest who reviewed! Your wish was heard loud and clear.**

 **-One Shot, One Chance-**

"Sure this is the right place?" Kiba asked as he looked at the building. It seemed that they were hiding off in one of the subway stops. Sasuke only sighed as he nodded and got out of the van which they took as a cue to do the same. "Why a subway stop of all places? Granted, there's almost never anyone here but seriously, couldn't they have been a bit more… I don't know, inconspicuous?" Kiba whined, making Sasuke smirk and shake his head in amusement, "I didn't realize such big words fit in your head, mutt. Regardless, let us focus on what we came to do."

They all began to walk forward, their bodies tensing up slightly. They all knew what was at stake and they couldn't have anything going wrong because they knew what that would mean… they knew what it would cause. Sasuke grimaced before gaining a blank expression, no, they would be alright. They would do the exchange and walk out of their safely, hopefully leaving this life behind in the process.

 **-One Shot, One Chance-**

Kiba frowned as they walked down the steps and Shikamaru gave him a warning glance before sighing and muttering under his breath, "Troublesome."

Sasuke shook his head at the two before stiffening as the men came into view then glaring as he continued to walk forward before stopping in front of them and dropping the suitcase in his hands, Neji and Gaara doing the same while the other men smirked and one walked forward to take the suitcases. Sasuke watched as he opened them all, one by one, before turning to his little comrades and nodding. One of them picked Naruto up harshly by the collar of his shirt then pushing him forward, making him stumble before smiling as he walked forward. Sasuke could only watch him stumble forward as he took a few steps towards him with a small smile before freezing, his blood running cold as he saw Naruto stiffen and stop looking at every single one of them before falling to the floor limply.

Red…

Red, is all he saw. It was the color that was pooling around Naruto and he couldn't take it… neither could the rest of them. For a moment they stared… then Sasuke snapped out of it and pulled out a gun, immediately firing at all of them as they too did so. Sasuke didn't feel it at all… but he knew he had been shot. He could hear his friends going crazy behind him with their own guns as he began to fall, his body not wanting to cooperate. They had to get revenge, even as he lay on the floor and stared at Naruto's now lifeless body, knowing it wouldn't do any good, he growled. They needed to get revenge, Naruto hadn't been a part of their mistakes, he had no reason to suffer for this.

He listened, as every single one around him began to fall before the sound stopped. It seemed everyone was dead and then he heard it, a small rustling sound. He picked his head up and snarled, no, no one would be able to get away with this. Naruto didn't die in vain, he wouldn't allow that to happen. He growled lowly and sat up slowly, pointing the gun at the guy who was now trying to make away with all of the money.

…

The shot resounded throughout the room and he smiled lightly, there.

No one was there to witness his body go limp completely, it was over... no one had gotten away with it in the end.


	3. Only One Shot, Please Don't Go

**A/N: So... I am a horrible person... and also, I seem to have lost my old ability to write so I apologize for that. I just dragged this on for no reason but oh well.**

 **-One Shot, One Chance-**

"Sasuke? Come on, drop the money too," Kiba said and Sasuke blinked before dropping the suitcase he held. Naruto was right in front of him giving him a knowing look before grunting as he was pushed forward, making Sasuke sigh in relief.

"Sasuke," Naruto said with a smile as he walked towards him but something seemed off, had Naruto always hidden that sadness he held in his eyes? Sasuke shook his head as Naruto approached him and gave a small smile as he hugged him close before blinking as Naruto pulled away, gazing at him with those sad eyes, "You shouldn't have come, Sasuke… You all would have been better back at the hideout." There was something about the way he said that, that caught Sasuke off guard, he really did not want to be rescued…

"Naruto, there was no way we could have left you behind and you know that," said Sasuke with a frown making Naruto groan… for someone who doesn't ever really let his guard down you're somewhat of an idiot… but then again so am I. I grew attached even when I was warned not to." Sasuke stiffened at that and shook his head slowly as he pulled away, there was no way…

He heard Kiba and Shikamaru curse behind him but didn't move… he could see why… there were swat teams on either side of them… He didn't want to believe it though because that would mean that he was made a fool of… that would mean that whoever was playing this sick joke on him had won.

"Sorry, Sasuke… but there had to have been some justice done somewhere," Naruto said as he backed away and he simply watched because that was all he could do at this point. He watched as another agent walked towards Naruto and saluted him before looking away in annoyance as Naruto smiled as he showed them his badge and turned to walk away… He had been duped… and that made him angry. Never before had he held as much anger towards a person as he did now and he wanted to act on it… so he did. He tried to run towards Naruto and make him feel as much pain as he felt himself at this point.

"Naruto, you-" He was held back as the other agents ran towards them all and held them down. At one point he saw Naruto turn his gaze back on him before shaking his head and walking off. He couldn't understand… no, he simply didn't want to understand why his gaze held such sadness. He knew Naruto wasn't one to betray anyone… he really had grown attached to them all and he could see that because of that, this was something that Naruto hadn't planned on going through with.

He groaned as he thought back to all the times he had found Naruto elsewhere when they had been back at their little hideout. He shook his head as he remembered Naruto in his room looking at a bag, there was no doubt that the sneak had put something in there to spy on them all. The sad thing was that they hadn't actually stopped what they were doing until Naruto exploded on them, which kind of made him not hate Naruto as much as he had once he realized that this was all a trap. Naruto had wanted them to be in prison for less time that they would have spent in there had they kept going. He sighed as he looked around in thought, but even that couldn't take away from the utter betrayal he felt at the moment. Hu guessed it had something to do with the fact that he had let the idiot in after some time only to end up being betrayed.

Sasuke sighed and looked up as Naruto walked up the steps and out of the subway station before looking at the ground, he wanted to call out to him… to have some sort of explanation even if it would end up being fruitless… he just wanted to know why…

He shook his head, now was not the time to focus on that but to find a way to defend himself in court… and even with that in mind he turned one last time to gaze at Naruto before he disappeared from view as a last thought crossed his mind, 'Please, don't go.'

 **-One Shot, One Chance-**


End file.
